Sorry, I Must Kill You -VKOOK-
by Han Eun Kyo
Summary: VKook TaeKook (Taehyung X Jungkook) and HopeKook (Hoseok X Jungkook). Apakah 'cinta' bisa jadi 'obsesi? Apakah 'obsesi' bisa membuat sesorang menjadi 'psiko? M for sadis scene yang belum tentu bikin merinding.


**Title:** **Sorry, I Must Kill You**

 **Author :** Han Eun Kyo a.k.a kyo051096

 **Main Cast :**

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Jung Hoseok

 **Pair:** VKook **(** V **X** Jungkook **)** & HopeKook (Hoseok **X** Jungkook)

 **Genre :** Romance, Angts, Hurt, sadis scene (?) yang belum tentu bikin merinding

 **Rated :** T+ to M (for sadist scene)

 **Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orangtua mereka dan BigHit entertaiment. Ide dan cerita milik author. Jika ada kesamaan plot cerita, maka hal itu bukan karena unsur kesengajaan.

 **Warning : YAOI! JANGAN MEMPLAGIAT CERITA TANPA IZIN!** OOC, Pendeskripsian tokoh kurang, typo(s), **aneh** **, alur membosankan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Please don't bash the pairing!**

 **Note :** Lirik lagu yang muncul di tengah fict itu lagu **야누스** (JANUS) milik **보이프렌드** (BOYFRIEND).Versi VKook nya~

 **Summary :** VKook TaeKook **(** Taehyung **X** Jungkook **)** and HopeKook (Hoseok **X** Jungkook) **.** Apakah 'cinta' bisa jadi 'obsesi'? Apakah 'obsesi' bisa membuat sesorang menjadi 'psiko'?

Penasaran?

Check it out!

 _ **Sorry, I Must Kill You**_

 _ **TaeKook**_

 _ **Han Eunkyo**_

 _Present_

 **HAPPY READING**

"Kookie-ya~ Temani aku latihan dance hari ini ne, jaebal~" pinta –rayu- seorang namja tampan berjulukan alien pada namja manis dihadapannya.

Jungkook –nama namja manis itu- yang sedang sibuk memainkan ponselnya mengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap namja tampan dihadapannya.

"Mianhae Taehyung-hyung. Hoseok-hyung akan menjemputku untuk membeli sesuatu yang penting hari ini. Kau dengan Jimin-hyung saja ne?" sesal Jungkook.

Taehyung menghembuskan nafas berat.

'Selalu saja seperti ini. Hoseok, Hoseok, Hoseok. Apa tidak ada nama lain di otakmu itu?' batinnya kesal.

"Arraseo. Arraseo."

"Annyeong"

Tiba- tiba seorang namja tampan tampan menghampiri Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Jung Hoseok –namja tampan itu- tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung mencium pipi kanan Jungkook, yang mampu membuat si empunya pipi merona hebat.

"Aish! Ada aku disini. Jadi tolong jangan bermesraan didepanku!" seru Taehyung kesal.

"Ah, mianhae Taehyung." Sesal Hoseok sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Oh iya. Aku dan Kookie-chagi akan bertunangan seminggu lagi. Aku harap kau datang ne." Pinta Hoseok sembari menyerahkan sebuah undangan pertunangan.

"Hm" Dan hanya dibalas gumaman oleh Taehyung.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu ne. Annyeonghigaseyo Taehyung-hyung!" pamit Jungkook lalu berjalan bersama Hoseok dengan mengapit lengan namja kuda itu.

Mereka berjalan dengan mesra, meninggalkan Taehyung yang menatap kepergian mereka dengan hati yang serasa dicabik-cabik.

'Pertunangan? Cih, kau benar-benar akan merebut Kookie dariku? Haha, tak akan kubiarkan itu terjadi Jung Hoseok'

 _Jigeum utgo itjiman aesseo chamgo isseo nan  
Tteollineun nae du soneul himkkeot japgo isseo nan  
Sokgo inneun geoya neon gwaenchantaneun nae mare  
Deung dwieseo nunmureul modu ssotgo isseo nan_

 _ **I may be smiling right now but I'm trying to hold it in  
I'm strongly clutching my two hands  
You're being deceived when I'm saying that I'm OK  
I am shedding all my tears behind your back**_

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kamarnya yang nyaman, namja tampan bernama Jung Hoseok itu menyalakan saklar lampu agar penerangan di kamarnya menyala.

Namun seseorang telah lebih dulu menyalakan saklar itu.

"Kim Taehyung?" kagetnya melihat sosok namja didepannya.

Tatapan namja didepannya ini membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Tatapan yang begitu dingin dan menusuk, seakan ia ingin membunuh Hoseok saat ini juga.

Taehyung mendorong Hoseok ke lantai dengan keras. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati bingkai foto yang dipajang di meja nakas dekat tempat tidurking size Hoseok.

Taehyung menatap foto berukuran sedang itu. Foto Hoseok dan Jungkook yang terlihat sangat mesra.

Ia lalu membanting bingkai foto itu ke lantai.

Lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari kantung kemejanya.

Fotonya dan Jungkook tiga tahun lalu saat mereka masihSMA.

Ia membelai foto itu dengan sayang, seakan sedang membelai wajah Jungkook.

"Dulu hubungan kami sangat indah. Mesra sekali sampai membuat orang-orang mengatakan kalau kami berpacaran. Namun sayangnya Kookie hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabat sekaligus hyungnya. Padahal aku sangatmencintainya. Miris sekali bukan?" Perlahan Taehyung tersenyum tulus. Namun setelah itu senyum tulusnya hilang tergantikan oleh senyum miris.

"Lalu seorang namja tiba-tiba datang dan merusak segalanya. Ia membuat hubungan persahabatan kami renggang dan mengambil hati KookieKU."Taehyung menatap Hoseok. Matanya berkilat marah.

" Aku rasa _si bangsat_ itu telah mencuci otak KookieKU. Selama ini ia selalu menolak namja ataupun yeoja yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Ia bilang ia lebih memilih bermain denganku daripada kencan dengan orang-orang itu. Tapi saat kau menyatakan cinta padanya, ia langsung menerimamu. Pasti kau mencuci otak Kookie. Aku yakin itu. Haha."

Hoseok mulai memandang takut Taehyung yang saat ini tengah tertawa miris. Namja tampan itu berfikir, mungkin Taehyung sudah tidak waras lagi. Tadi ia tersenyum tulus, tersenyum miris, lalu marah padanya, dan saat ini ia tertawa.

Taehyung mengambil sesuatu dari kantung celana hitam yangdipakainya. Mengarahkan benda itu pada Hoseok dan mulai menyeringai.

"K...kau..."

"Heum? Waeyo Hobie? Cih, nama kesayangan macam apa itu? Kenapa Kookie selalu memanggilmu dengan panggilan manis seperti itu? Bahkan sejak kau berhasil merebutnya, dia tidak pernah memanggilku dengan panggilan kesayangannya padaku dulu. Entah kenapa nama 'Taetae hyung' sudah berubah menjadi 'Hobie hyungie'." Sinis Taehyung sambil berjalan perlahan mendekati Hoseok.

Hoseok bergerak mundur. Ia tahu. Ia sangat mengetahui bahwa Taehyung adalah ahli tembak. Ia sering mendengar cerita-cerita dari namjachingunya jika Taehyung adalah penembak yang baik dan sering menyabet peringkat satu dalam perlombaan. Tentu ia tahu jika ia melawan, maka Taehyung akan langsung menembaknya dengan akurat.

Jantung.

Ia tahu Taehyung akan melesatkan peluru itu tepat dijantungnya.

Yah, walaupun ia juga tidak yakin Taehyung akan melepaskannya. Namun setidaknya menunda peluru itu melewati jantungnya adalah hal yang terbaik, pikirnya.

"SEBENARNYA APA MAUMU?" sentak Hoseok. Ia tidak mengerti semua ini. Tadi ia baru saja mengantar Jungkook pulang setelah membeli sepasang cincin untuk pertunangan mereka, lalu tiba-tiba saat memasuki kamarnya Taehyung berada di hadapannya.

"Mauku? Aku hanya ingin Jeon JungkookKU kembali." Pinta Taehyung enteng.

"Mwo? Ternyata dugaanku selama ini benar. Kau memang menyukai Kookie." Ujar Hoseok dengan ekspresi datar.

"Tapi tidak bisakah kau mengerti? Kookie juga mencintainya. Kami akan bertunangan lusa. Mengapa kau tidak bisa merelakannya? Apakah kau tidak ingin melihat Kookie bahagia?" lanjutnya dengan nada yang lebih bersahabat.

Taehyung tetap berjalan ke arahnya. Hingga ia sampai didepan namja bermarga Jung ini. Namun sebelumnya dengan secepat kilat Taehyung mengambil kayu yang terletak di lantai kamar Hoseok –yang sebenarnya akan digunakan Taehyung untuk memukul Hoseok -.

"Aku tidak akan rela melihatnya menikahi namja dia tidak bahagia, tapi apapun alasannya dia harus menjadi milikku!"

 _ **Bugh**_

Taehyung menghantam perut Hoseok menggunakan kayu itu.

"AKH!"

 _ **Bugh**_

Kembali Taehyung menghantam Hoseok tanpa ampun, kali initepat di kepala namja Jung itu.

"AKH! G...geu...man...hae..."

Taehyung menyeringai licik.

Ia menjambak rambut Hoseok, memaksa Hoseok untuk menatap matanya.

Terlihat darah segar mengalir deras dari sudut bibir Hoseok.

"Sakit?" tanya Taehyung –sok- iba.

"..."Hoseok tidak menjawab.

Ia tahu Taehyung tidak iba padanya. Jelas-jelas ia melihat seringai licik terpatri di bibir Taehyung.

"Tidak sakit ya? Hah~ Anak ini sok kuat sekali."

Taehyung menonjok pipi Hoseok dengan keras.

Ia melakukan hal itu beberapa kali hingga seseorang datang dan menghentikannya.

"Taehyung-hyung geumanhae!"

Jungkook, namja yang menghentikan Taehyung itu memeluk Taehyung dengan erat dari belakang.

Ia perlahan melirik ke arah calon tunangannya yang kelihatan sangat kacau dengan darah yang mengalir deras dari bibir, hidung dan kepalanya.

"K-Kookie…Sa…ranghae..."

Namja itu berusaha untuk melihat Jungkook. Ia menggapaikan tangannya berharap bisa meraih tubuh Jungkook. Namun apa daya, kini tubuhnya tidak mampu bekerja sama lagi dengan otaknya. Pandangan namja bermarga Jung itumulai mengabur seiring dengan detak jantungnya yang melemah.

"Cih"

 _ **DOR**_

"ANDWAE!"

 _Tteollideon jageun eokkaega geu jageun ipsuri  
Mianhae nae apeseo jujeo antneun neo  
Tteugeopdeon nareul samkigo ni nunmul humchimyeo  
Mianhae on himeul dahae anneun na_

 _ **Your small, trembling shoulders, your small lips  
I'm sorry – you collapse before me  
You swallow me up hotly and shed tears  
I'm sorry – you hug me with all your strength**_

Setelah decihan Taehyung, terdengar suara tembakan dan teriakan Jungkook memenuhi rumah besar Jung Hoseok.

"Hae Hyung!"

Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya pada Taehyung dan beranjak untuk mendekati mayat calon tunangannya, namja yang sangat dicintainya.

'Kau benar-benar mencintainya' batin Taehyung saat melihat wajah Jungkook yang dibanjiri air mata dan mulutnya yang tidak berhenti berteriak memanggil namja bangsat –menurut Taehyung- yang baru saja mati itu.

Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook kasar.

"Sudah cukup dramanya. Ini semakin membuatku muak. Ish..."Desis Taehyung.

Dengan kasar ia membanting tubuh Jungkook ke kasur milik namja Jung yang baru saja pergi itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mianhae Taehyung-hyung. Tapi aku benar-benar hanya menganggapmu sahabat sekaligus hyungku. Tidak lebih." Tegas Jungkook tanpa rasa takut ataupun gentar sedikitpun melihat Taehyung yang perlahan menempelkan pisau dingin itu ke pipinya.

"Arraseo Kookie-chagi." Balas Taehyung tanpa menatapJungkook. Namja yang terlalu dikuasai oleh cinta itu tetap menatap kegiatannya,mulai menyayat pipi Jungkook.

Perlahan Taehyung mendorong mata pisau yang masih menempel di pipi namja manis didepannya, hingga darah segar mulai mengalir dari pipiJungkook.

Jungkook terbelalak kaget. Ia memang sudah mengira Taehyung akan menyiksanya. Namun ia tidak menyangka jika Taehyung benar-benar nekad untuk membunuhnya.

'Bukankah dia mengatakan bahwa dia sangat mencintaiku?Mana ada orang yang membunuh orang yang dicintainya sendiri.' Batin Jungkook ngeri.

Taehyung kembali mendorong mata pisau itu.

"Akh!" teriak Jungkook.

Ingin rasanya ia membuang jauh-jauh pisau itu darihadapannya, namun tali yang mengikat tangannya seakan membantu Jungkook untuk mengahadapi kematiannya.

"Aku sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu, Jeon Jungkook." Aku Taehyung sembari menatap mata indah Jungkook dalam.

"KALAU KAU MENCINTAIKU KENAPA KAU MENYIKSAKU SEPERTI INI,KIM TAEHYUNG?" bentak Jungkook. Akhirnya ia menyerukan pertanyaan yang selama iniberputar di otaknya.

"KARENA AKU TERLALU MENCINTAIMU!" teriak Taehyung sambilmenatap mata Jungkook nyalang.

"Karena aku terlalu mencintaimu, maka aku harus memilikimu. H.A.R.U.S" ujar Taehyung dengan nada lembut, namun mengerikan bagiJungkook.

Jungkook hanya diam. Menunggu apa yang akan dikatakanTaehyung selanjutnya.

"Tapi Jung Hoseok itu tiba-tiba datang di kehidupan kita dan merebut hatimu dariku."

Taehyung mengangkat pisau itu lebih tinggi. Ia mengambilbeberapa helai rambut Jungkook, lalu memotongnya menggunakan pisau itu dengankasar.

"Kau bilang kau mencintainya. Kau bilang dia bilang kalian akan bertunangan. Dia menyuruhku datang ke pertunangan kalian. Haha." Racau Taehyung. Ia membaringkan tubuh Jungkook, menindihnya dan membelai pipinya.

"Tapi satu hal yang kalian tidak tahu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia memilikimu. Kau hanya MILIKKU selamanya, chagi."

Jungkook melirik mayat Hoseok yang terbujur kaku cukupdekat dengannya.

'Apa aku akan berakhir seperti itu?' pikirnya miris.

"Baiklah." Ucap Jungkook yakin.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook heran.

"Kalau kau mau membunuhku, baiklah. Aku siap." UjarJungkook yakin.

Taehyung tidak bergeming. Ia masih menatap Jungkook dengantatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan.

"Aku tau kejiwaanmu mulai terganggu. Sekarang kau bukan Kim Taehyung namja baik hati yang selama duapuluh tahun ini kukenal. Sekarang kauadalah Kim Taehyung namja PSYCO yang TEROBSESI padaku, membunuh namja yangkucintai dan bahkan ingin membunuhku." Jelas Jungkook dan menatap Taehyung sinis.

"AKU BUKAN NAMJA PSYCO! DAN AKU MENCINTAIMU, BUKANTEROBSESI DENGANMU." Teriak Taehyung.

Kini pisau di tangannya mulai kembali menyayat tubuhnamja yang sangat dicintainya –menurutnya- itu. Kali ini ia menyayat keduabelah pipi Jungkook dengan kasar.

Ia terus melakukannya tanpa perasaan. Jungkook hanyamelihat wajah seorang pembunuh dengan seringaian menakutkan disana. NamunJungkook juga sadar, dibalik wajah menyeramkan itu terdapat tatapan mata yangsangat terluka. Yah, walau bagaimanapun Kim Taehyung tetaplah Kim Taehyung. Namjabaik, penurut, polos dan pemaaf.

Ego dan hati nya tidak bisa bekerja sama kali ini. Begitupula dengan bibir dan matanya. Bibirnya boleh saja menyunggingkan seringaiankejam, namun sinar matanya seakan membiaskan bahwa ia tetap tidak tega untukmelakukan ini.

Namja tampan ini membuka simpul tali yang mengikat tanganJungkook, entah untuk apa ia melakukan itu.

Mata pisau itu perlahan turun ke dada Jungkook.

Seringaian Taehyung makin terlihat jelas. Ia sedikitmenekan pisau itu dan menatap mata Jungkook.

"Aku mencintaimu Jeon Jungkook. Sangat mencintaimu."

 _Neoui eokkaeneomeo baetneun hansum neoui eokkae neomeo chaoneun nunmul  
Geugeon naman aneun siseone namginda kkeutkkaji  
Neoui gieok ane salgo sipgo neoui gieok ane utgoman sipeo  
Babocheoreom geujeo neoege utneunda_

 _ **I let out a sigh past your shoulders, tears rise up past yourshoulders  
But only I know how I look  
I want to live in your memory till the end, I want to smile in your memory  
Like a fool, I just smile at you**_

Bulir air mata mulai turun dari mata indah sudah siap menanti kematiannya, Jungkook hanya pasrah menerima segalaperlakuan Taehyung padanya.

"Eum... Kalau aku menancapkan ini ke jantungmu, apa yangterjadi Kookie?"

"..." Jungkook bungkam. Tentu saja ia tak perlumenjawabnya, ia yakin Taehyung sangat tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika pisau itumenembus jantungnya.

Dan Jungkook juga yakin bahwa Taehyung tahu ia hanyamempunyai satu jantung. Jika jantungnya sudah tidak bekerja lagi, maka otomatisnyawanya akan segera menghilang dari dunia yang kejam ini.

Ia mulai menekan pisau itu agar menyentuh jantungJungkook. Namun ia menarik pisau itu kembali sebelum berhasil menyentuh jantungJungkook.

"AKH! HYUNG GEUMANHAE!"

.

.

.

Lima menit.

Sudah lima menit ia melakukan hal yang sama berulangkali.

Sedikit menusukkan mata pisaunya tepat di jantungJungkook, namun mengeluarkannya kembali sebelum mencapai jantung Jungkook.

"Hyung...Taehyung...Hyung..." panggil Jungkook pelan.

"Heum? Waeyo Kookie-chagi?" Taehyung bertanya dan menatapJungkook dengan biasa dan santai, seakan tidak ada hal apapun yang sedangterjadi.

"A..aku mohon...biarkan aku ma...mati...jangan siksa aku...seperti i...ini." lirih Jungkook.

Taehyung terperangah sebentar. Sedetik kemudian ia kembalimenyunggingkan seringaiannya.

"Arraseo, arraseo. Aku akan membuatmu kembali bersamacalon tunanganmu itu, Kookie."

Taehyung menancapkan pisau yang dipegangnya itu tepat kejantung Jungkook dengan cepat.

"AAAKH!"

"..." Taehyung menatap Jungkook dalam.

"Saranghae Jeon Jungkook. Mianhae." Perlahan bulir air matajatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

Ia menarik kembali pisau itu. Menyisakan darah yangmengalir sangat deras dari dada Jungkook.

Perlahan ia memeluk tubuh tak bernyawa namja yang sangatdicintainya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 _You're not abad girl you're not a bad girl  
Nal wihan nunmul geu nunmul geodwo  
Geu aega dachyeo na ttaeme dachyeo  
Geureoni chamgo tto chamaya hae_

 _ **You're not a bad girl, You're not a bad girl  
The tears shed for me, put those tears away  
She will be hurt, hurt because of me, so I need to hold it in**_

Di sebuah ruangan yang tampak kumuh dan lembab –walaupunsebenarnya ruangan itu kamar mewah- terlihat seorang namja tampan dudukmemandangi sesosok tubuh yang terbaring tak berdaya dihadapannya.

Sosok itu –sengaja- di tidurkan diatas tempat tidur kecilyang terasa sangat empuk dengan seprai putih bergambar alien dan kelinci.

Sosok itu memakai gaun panjang –dan seksi- berwarna merahseperti bunga mawar merah.

Perlahan Taehyung -namja tampan itu- mengulurkan tangannyauntuk menggenggam jemari dingin Jungkook –sosok dihadapannya-.

"Saranghae MY Kookie. Saranghae yeongwonhi. Denganbegini kau selamanya bersama denganku, bukan? Kita akan mati bersama tenang saja. Ada aku disini. Jadi semuanya aman, chagiya." Ujar Taehyungsambil mengecup punggung tangan Jungkook dengan sayang.

Kemudian ia membaringkan tubuhnya –yang semakin harisemakin kurus- itu disamping Jungkook dan ikut terlelap bersama Jungkook –atauhanya ia yang terlelap-.

Yah, setelah kejadian lima bulan lalu ia terus mengurungdirinya di kamar yang ada di rumah besarnya bersama Jungkook.

Mungkin perkataan Jungkook saat itu benar. Kejiwaannyasudah terganggu. Namun kini ia sudah lebih dari seorang psyco. Ia bahkanterlihat gila dengan wajah dan pakaian berantakan seperti itu. Belum lagi limabulan tanpa makan, minum dan mandi membuatnya terlihat semakin kacau.

Namun dengan ini Taehyung bahagia. Bahagia bersama namjayang sangat dicintainya selamanya.

Yah, cinta memang seperti itu, bukan?

Cinta itu buta. Cinta itu bodoh. Cinta itu itu kadang terasa manis, namun lebih sering terasa pahit.

Dan lima buah huruf ini yang membuat Taehyung kehilanganakal sehatnya.

C.I.N.T.A.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

END

 _Done~_

Mohon Review nya…

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Tapi mohon dengan kata-kata yang tidak kasar dan menyinggung.

Wanna review?

Wanna like dan comment?

Terimakasih sudah membaca~ \^O^/

 _ **GAMSAHAE (_ _)* bow 90**_ _ **ͦ**_ _ *****_

 _ **Salam hangat yeosaeng nya Jungkook dan Taehyung noona nya Jungkook.**_

 _ **Han EunKyo**_


End file.
